Numerous inventors have provided ventilation for a toilet bowl. Such inventions have been incorporated in the body of the toilet bowl, in the seat and lid of the toilet, and as attachments to the rim of the toilet bowl. Many of these prior inventions rely upon an adsorbent medium, such as activated carbon, to remove offensive odors from the air drawn from the toilet bowl. Other of these prior inventions vent the air containing the offensive odors directly outside or through the wall of the room in which the toilet facility is placed. Some of these prior art devices even vent the air containing the offensive odors into the sewer vent pipe (often called the "stack") required by building codes in all sanitary sewer installations.
All of the prior art devices of which applicant is aware require special modifications to the toilet or its environs. Special seats or special lids. Special water tanks or lids therefor. Special toilets having built-in vent lines. Vent holes in walls. All are permanent installations applied to a particular toilet. None has been seen that are transportable for use with more than one toilet.
Thus, it is seen that there is a need for a portable device that is usable in any one of a plurality of toilets and that requires no permanent installation and may easily be inserted into any toilet for use. Such a device could be carried by an individual to be used in any siphon toilet facility the individual may visit.